


Murder family AU [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, xD I'm not really sure about this clip. Not really my ordinary piece of cake, so tell me what you think guys xD</p>
<p>Plot: Will and Hannibal  are Abigail's fathers and everything is fine until Hannibal shows his true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder family AU [vid]




End file.
